When the Macaw Falls
by Phil Swift
Summary: Just a bloody one shot based on Super Rio: Injustice. But ends differently. Pls review:)


In honor of one Tyler Blu Gunderson, July 21st, 2014-February 18th, 2018

This is my version of the final battle with Reidak in Super rio: Injustice.

Review and Enjoy;)

All OCs belong to original creators.

Original story belongs to Alex the Owl.

Rio.

The grand city of Rio De Janeiro stood behind one of the greatest fighting forces in the western hemisphere: the Rio Army.

Leading his fighting force of hawks, owls and various other birds was a blue macaw, named Blu.

He had the powers of the Darkness and Dragon Strength.

Blu's wife, Jewel had the power of controlling nature.

His kids had powers too.

Bia was telepathic, Carla could control water and Tiago could split into 4 versions of himself.

Fighting alongside the Rio army were the amazonian macaw tribes.

The scarlet macaw tribe arrived before the spix macaw tribe did.

Felipe the scarlet macaw led his tribe on the rio army's left flank, while Eduardo led the spix macaw tribe on the Rio Army's right flank.

The day was calm for the most part, the only sound being the pitter patter of the rain that now fell.

The sound of a raindrop hitting a piece of armor was heard every once in a while, but for the most part the day was calm.

Behind the three armies were the resistance.

Due to being mostly humans they towered over the birds, their guns in hand.

Blu looked behind him and saw the scared and worried looks on his soldiers faces.

Blu knew he had to someway, somehow inspire them to fight their hardest.

Blo looked around and saw a boulder nearby.

He took flight and landed on top of the massive stone, all eyes of the army turned to him, as their leader began to speak.

Most of the soldiers in the army came because they heard that the legendary warrior Blu Gunderson would be leading them.

"Attention! Everyone please listen to me! We are about to face 50,000 of the best soldiers in south america. I'm not going to promise you that all of you will survive this battle, heck I doubt i'll survive this one". The faces on the soldiers went from scared to confused.

"But of we're going to die, by god we're gonna take a whole lot of them down with us. If you get shot, shoot back. You get punched, kick em in the balls. You get killed, walk it off".

Blu then turned his attention to the horizon, the sound of 50,000 birds marching was heard.

The whole army turned and saw the first soldiers come across the horizon, Blu saw Reidak, his own brother leading them.

Almost on cue all the soldiers in Blu's army prepared for battle.

Blu prepared his dragon strength,

Jewel readied her plant powers,

Tiago split into his alter egos,

Bia prepared her telepathy,

Carla set up her water powers,

Alex made a wing blade,

Skyler prepared to shoot lasers,

Nico borrowed some of Nico's super strength,

Rafael prepared his assassins suit.

And the rest of the army readied their weapons.

Reidak stood ahead of the flock of doom, eeing the force his brother now led.

"So, they've made an army" he said, evilly.

Frozen walked up to him "Shall we begin, sir".

Reidak nodded and grinned.

Frozen charged forward, 50,000 soldiers following him.

On our heroes side Blu exhaled before yelling "CHARGE!".

He pushed himself forward, the whole army following his example

The 2 armies were now only feet away, the blue light given off from our heroes dragon strength illuminating the dark ground.

The world played in slow motion as the 2 forces met.

Off the initial charge the Rio Army had the advantage, pushing deep into reidaks forces.

Blu used his dragon strength to punch the head off a soldier, blood gushing out of the soldiers throat, Jewel unleashed military peashooters that began to gun down the soldiers.

Roberto used his sword to cut a soldier in half, Tomada and Sorrel were doing their best to keep up with the assault of reaidaks forces.

The resistance began firing into the invading army.

Blaz flew into the air, "THUNDER STRIKE BABY!".

Immigrant Song by Led Zeppellin begins playing.

Blaz sends a thunder strike into the center of Reidaks men, causing hundreds of them to get electrocuted and die.

"Now that stings!" he shouted before striking a pose.

Ray and Luiz kept gunning down any soldiers that got near them.

The fight was going well for our friends.

A group of blue macaws cheered in joy, but Frozen flew up to them.

He fired a beam of ice, freezing the group where they stood.

"You need to CHILL out!".

Frozen and the rest of the flock of doom, (aside from Reidak and his wife) charged in.

Genocide crushed several red tribe soldiers, until Alex and Skyler began attacking the tentacled beast.

They used their blades to try and cut genocides tentacles. Genocide instead screamed and used one of his tentacles to knock Skyler from the air.

"Skyler!" screamed Alex before, he too was knocked from the sky.

Luce took notice of this "Hey genocide!" he yelled, trying to get the beasts attention.

Genocide turned to look at Luca, who began to morph into a godzilla sized beast.

"LETS FIGHT" screamed kaiju Luca and the 2 giants began to brawl.

Xerxes charged forward, his bronze wing shimmering as the rain fell off.

He charged into a group of 10 soldiers.

He used his bronze wing to behead 2 soldiers, then used his battle claws to gut 3 others.

He then broke the necks of 4 more, allowing 1 to escape.

"Guardians protect" he then struck a sick pose.

Scorcher was fighting soldiers in hand to hand combat, but soon found himself surrounded and outnumbered.

"Surrender boy" said one of the soldiers.

Scorcher smiled and turned into a night fury (like HTTYD) and began to burn the soldiers, scorching the earth.

"That's why they call me scorcher".

Blu and Jewel kept fighting the soldiers, Blu easily breaking his enemies bones and killing them.

He saw the flock of doom charge into his army.

Luckily each of the flocks members had found someone in the rio army that was their match in strength or speed.

Blu turned his attention back to the fight at hand.

Jewel grabbed several soldiers with her vines, allowing Blu to kill them. Blu then grabbed a soldier and threw him into the air, where Jewel threw a cherry bomb.

Instantly disintegrating the soldier.

Blu then spotted something, or someone to be precise.

"Reidak" he growled.

Jewel followed his gaze and saw the evil emperor.

The 2 macaws flew high above the fight, seeing the flock of doom begin to rip into their forces.

Blu sighed, he had to beat Reidak to end this fight.

The pair of macaws descended to within 15 feet of Reidak.

Reidak looked at the lovebirds.

"Ah Blu, and his mate. Nice to see you again" he said mockingly.

"Can't say the same" said Blu who upon touching the ground put himself in a fighting stance.

Celeste charged Jewel, knocking her away from Blu.

Our hero was about to pursue but was interrupted by his sinister sibling.

"I am giving you one last chance Blu. Join me and you live, don't join me and you and all your friends die".

Blu smirked, "that's the thing. I don't intend on dying today".

And with that Blu charged forward, punching Reidak in the face.

Reidak retaliated with a kick to Blu, ut our hero effortlessly dodged it.

"After fighting gods and gangsters for several years you learn a thing or two about fighting" said Blu smugly before punching Reidak in the gut, causing him to cough blood.

Blu gave Reidak no time to recover before he kicked Reidak with as much force he could muster.

Reidak fell back a couple feet, wiping the blood that came out of his beak.

Blu smirked "and here I was, worried about this fight".

"Oh naive Blu, let me show you true power. ULTIMATE PACK!".

Reidak grew in size a little bit, a red aura surrounding his body and his muscles grew a bit too.

Blu watched wide eyed, reidaks eyes glowed red and black and saliva left his beak.

Reidak was becoming more powerful than any foe he has ever faced.

Reidak now looked down on Blu who quickly hid his fear.

Blu closed his eyes, allowing the Dragon strength and darkness to fuse inside him.

His body began to glow, orange and red tattoos covering his body, viper heads jumping out of his shoulders his eyes glowing white.

"Lets fight" said dark Blu.

Reidak agreed and began to charge at Blu, with our hero returning the charge.

The impact of these 2 caused a massive explosion.

The 2 were in close combat for close to a minute, blocking and striking the other one before they jumped back and began launching fireballs at each other.

While this was happening the Rio army was busy defeating the last couple soldiers and members of the flock of doom.

Genocide was the last member of the flock of doom to go down, after Kaiju Luca brawled with him for close to an hour.

There were only 10,000 of reidaks soldiers left to fight.

A huge cheer was heard resonating from the lines of the Rio Army.

Jewel still fought Celeste near Blu.

The explosion from Blu and Reidaks charge knocked Celeste to the ground, allowing Jewel to rip out her throat with her talons.

"Sexy and dangerous" she said striking a pose.

Her attention was drawn to Blu and Reidaks fight, Blu being unable to stand up to Reidak.

Reidak was in front of Blu one second, behind him the next.

"What is it Blu? Am I too strong?" asked Reidak in a mocking tone.

Blu staggered to his feet, panting.

"How are you so strong?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"Easy, I have the strength of every member of the flock of doom".

Blu stared at Reidak in fear.

He stood no chance against such a powerful being.

Reidak saw the confusion on his brothers face and used his chance.

Blu felt a sharp pain hit his stomach, causing him to spit up blood.

Blu used his wing to punch Reidak twice.

The first strike hit Reidak's head, the second was caught in Reidaks talons.

Blu tried to free his wing, but Reidak only smiled before crushing Blu's wing causing a scream to erupt from Blu.

All eyes on the field turned to the scream's origin.

Reidaks men cheered their leader as he proceeded to beat the crap out of Blu.

Punch after punch after punch were sent to Blu's chest, stomach and face.

Bones broke, organs ruptured and cuts revealed themselves.

Reidak then threw the now weak Blu through several trees.

The trees toppled with the impact of the wounded macaw.

Jewel gasped, and began tearing up.

Tiago ran up to her, followed by Rico who doused his flames and Scorcher in bird mode.

The blue phoenix soon arrived.

"We need to get back to the fight and finish off Reidaks men, then help Blu".

Jewel only nodded and followed the group.

Blu had just gotten back on his feet when Reidak saw him.

Blu charged Reidak, trying to use his darkness powers to hold his brother in place.

But reidak easily evaded the strikes.

When he was in range reidak sent a dark fireball to Blu.

The explosion was almost three times the size of one of Blu's fireballs.

The blast sent Blu back almost 20 feet, bouncing along the ground.

His blood staining the ground.

Reidak strolled up to the frail macaw and placed his talon on Blu's chest.

"I must say Blu, you lasted longer than anyone else I have fought. But it wasn't enough".

Reidak wound up his fist for a punch, "Don't worry. I'll take care of Jewel. Maybe as a second wife".

Hearing that enraged Blu more than ever.

Blu let out a demonic shriek before kicking Reidak off of him and into a tree, denting the piece of wood.

Blu then stood on his talons, almost collapsing in pain.

"I will not let you win, Reidak!" he yelled wincing in minor

pain.

Reidak just got back onto his feet and laughed.

"Oh you're not letting me!" he laughed again "what a shame to waste such a strong warrior".

Reidak then ran and grabbed Blu by the throat with his grotesque talons.

Reidak rocketed almost 1000 feet into the air, with Blu in tow.

Blu looked to the ground worriedly, his wing was broken thanks to Reidak.

But if he fell from this height, the consequences would be… severe to say the least.

He looked back to his brother, attempting to break free.

Reidak only laughed.

"You want to be let go? Well, BE FREE!".

And with that Reidak let go of Blu, then kicked his brother in the chest with enough force to break every one of his ribs.

The kick caused a loud booming sound to shatter the air, causing all eyes to look to the battle that had been happening in the air.

Jewel did not see the power crazed Reidak floating in the air.

No, all she saw was Blu falling, quickly.

Until he hit the ground.

A great crater was made when Blu made impact with the ground.

Dust flew up from the crater, and into Blu's wounds.

When the dust settled it was revealed that all of Blu's friends were running into the crater.

Jewel cradled her mates head in her lap, tearing up as she saw the total pain he must be in.

She heard Blu say something faintly, "r-run".

Almost on cue did Reidak land in the crater, crushing a macaw soldier under him.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The weak one and his family".

Everyone in the crater prepared themselves for battle, unsheathing every blade and becoming whatever alternate mode they had.

Blu staggered to his feet, before falling again.

Jewel comforted him, "stay still, sorell should be able to help you".

Reidak charged forward, grabbing Alex by the throat and throwing him at Skyler, taking down 2 threats at once.

Xerxes and Rico were next to attack.

Rico used his flame powers to give covering fire for Xerxes.

Once Xerxes is close enough he claws Reidaks belly with his battle claws, drawing thick crimson blood.

Reidak winced in pain before grabbing the barn owl by the throat with bone cracking force.

Xerxes stared right into the tyrannical macaws eyes before his neck broke and the barn owl went limp.

Reidak threw the deceased guardian to the side.

He now stared at the group of 20 or so birds in front of him.

The looks on their faces turned to horror seeing their friend get murdered, the group hid their faces.

"You're going to regret that" growled Rico.

Reidak only laughed, "if Blu is the most powerful of you all then you have no chance." he laughed again "I loved hearing my brother scream in pain, such a sight".

Next to attack were Scorcher, Luca, Eduardo, Felipe and the triplets.

Scorcher used his night fury mode to bombard Reidak with a seemingly endless amount of fireballs.

Reidk used his wing to block the shots before sending a fireball to Scorcher.

The shot knocked him from the sky.

Scorcher crashed into a tree, his night fury body crushing the tree beneath him.

He tried to get up but only fell down and passed out.

Rico sent a spray of flames at Reidak while Alondra and Bia used their telekinesis to hold the tyrant still.

Whiles this was happening the 2 tribe leaders were punching and kicking the tyrant with all their might, but to no avail.

Reidak stared down at them and managed to send off a freeze storm.

Eduardo and Felipe froze in place, not dead, but incapacitated.  
"Dad!" screamed Jewel, she tne turned back to Blu, who was darting in and out of consciousness.

She then turned back to the battle where Rico was still sending flames towards the tyrant.

"This is for Xerxes!".

The rain made the flames slightly weaker than normal, but Rico didn't care.

Reidak then reversed the flames on Rico, singing the black hawk's feathers.

He then broke free from the telekinesis hold.

"How did he do that?" asked Bia, eyes wide with fear.

Reidak then charged the rest of our heroes.

Kaiju Luca attempted to crush Reidak, but Reidak seemed to posses just as much strength as the titan, Reidak just grabbed Luca by the foot and flipped him onto the ground (like in the avengers, what hulk does to Loki) Luca returned to his bird form, knocked out.

The tiago's now raced around Reidak, striking him whenever they could.

But Reidak, being the super powerful bird he is, simply gave chase.

Reidak managed to catch all 4 chicks holding them under talon.

Steeler Santa, Tomada, Sorrel, Jewel, Flavio and Blaz then attacked.

Blaz used his lightning powers to stun reidak, "LET'S HIT THE BEAT" he screamed before sending a thunderbolt at the emperor, getting him to let go of the Tiagos.

Reidak quickly recovered to be met with the stabbing, kicking and attacks from the several warriors around him.

He sent off a blast that sent all the warriors to the side.

Sorell was the first to get up, followed by Jewel.

Sorell had an idea in her head.

She saw the stump of a dry tree and lit it on fire.

"Jewel! Put you peashooters behind the flaming tree" she yelled.

Jewel looked at the tree and nodded.

She waved her wing and a military peashooter rose behind the tree.

When it began firing the peas caught fire once they entered the flames, doubling their damage.

Reidak groaned as the flaming projectiles impacted his feathers, singing them slightly.

Sorell now put the rest of her plan into action.

"Rico, keep firing at Reidak! Blaz, torch this bitch. Bia and Alondra, hold him in place. Jewel help them out! Everyone else prepare to charge".

The team nodded and did what was necessary, Sorell helped by using her yellow eco the shoot fireballs at Reidak.

The evil emperor cringed as the projectiles hit him, he couldn't even block them.

For Jewel and those with Telekinesis held his wings and body in place.

Suddenly he felt an electrical force surge through him, Blaz had just fired again.

After 3 minutes of this assault Sorell motioned to stop.

"TOGETHER NOW, CHARGE!" she screamed and our heroes and a several soldiers charged Reidak.

The tyrant could only watch as almost 30 birds charged him.

He could not even move.

The feeling of talons and blades scratching along his skin flooded his nerves.

Before our heroes could get a good strike to the neck something happened.

Everyone who charged him suddenly stopped, and dropped to the ground.

Jewel's kids, Sorell and Tomada, Rico, Blaz everyone except for Jewel.

Now Jewel stood alone against the monster known as Reidak.

Reidak grinned, "this is the price paid for all who stand against me".

"Are they dead?" asked Jewel, fearful for her friends.

Reidak sighed, "no, there were too many. I could only knock them out".

Jewel ran to Reidak, wanting to tear his head from his shoulders.

Reidak easily dodged the assault and retaliated with a back hand to Jewel, sending the female macaw across the crater.

Jewel tried to get up but was beat down by a talon on her throat,

"You killed Celeste, didn't you Jewel?" said Reidak in an angry tone, "well, I guess I will make you my new wife. After, of course I dispose of your current mate. But first".

Reidak leaned into Jewel's face, about to kiss her.

Jewel looked around, trying to escape, but to no avail.

Blu saw all that was happening, his heart filled with anger, his eyes begin to glow blue and black, his tattoos returned and he stood up.

The first thing he saw was Reidak forcing Jewel to kiss him, the sight filled him with rage.

His chocolate brown eyes now glowed blue and black, his thunder tattoos began to glow a light blue.

Blu got to his feet.

Immigrant song begins playing.

He sends a bolt of lightning to Reidak, sending the tyrant flying away and out of the crater.

And more importantly off of Jewel.

Jewel looked to see Blu, snake heads coming out of his shoulders and lightning out of his wings, rocket off to attack Reidak, who had just recovered from the bolt.

Reidak was now angry, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" he yelled before sending a laser beam to Blu who managed to dodge the beam of energy before returning the favor with a bolt of lightning and attack with his snake heads.

Reidak groaned in pain, "That's enough!" he screamed before using his enhanced speed to grab Blu and throw him into a tree, the tree was crushed under the weight and force of the macaw.

Blu instantly got back up managing to claw Reidak's face, tearing 1 eye out of it's socket.

He followed up with a bite with his his snake heads, pumping all the venom he could into Reidak.

Reidak cringed in pain as venom flooded his body.

Reidak now knew he was going to die a slow painful death, but by god he was going to kill Blu.

He grabbed Blu again with his talons.

Reidak then rocketed towards the sky, getting just over 100 hundred feet up.

Here Blu managed to break free from his brothers grasp and hovered feet away from his sinister sibling.

The 2 stared each other down, below them the heroes who had been knocked out now looked to the sky for the final duel, each fearful for their friend.

Back with this evening's main event, Blu sent a fireball forward, managing to hit Reidak, but the much more powerful Reidak retaliated with a dark fireball to Blu's chest.

The blast sent Blu reeling.

Blu put on an angry face before charging forward and grabbing Reidak.

The 2 began a wild freefall as they brawled.

1 2 3 strikes to Blu's face, stunning our hero.

Reidak took his chance and grabbed Blu's throat, strangling him.

Now Reidak was only 50 feet up in the air, but he held Blu in place.

The whole of the Rio Army turned to the action in the sky.

Reidak's voice boomed out across the battlefield.

"There is a price you must pay for resisting my rule, that price is death".

Blu looked across the field of his friends, he had to win this battle, no matter the cost.

Blu inhaled and sent the strike that should end this fight, he sent his talons straight into Reidak's chest, puncturing his heart.

Reidak went wide eyed knowing he was going to die, he put on an angry face held his talon to Blu's chest before sending a laser beam straight through our hero, Jewel screamed as she saw the beam run right through our hero.

Blu could only open his eyes wide as he felt his insides get torched by the ray of energy.

Reidak removed his talon from Blu's chest revealing a gaping hole through the macaws body.

He then let Blu fall before Reidak fell into a coma like state of death, from which he would never awake.

Blu felt the sensation of falling surround him, the wind blowing specks of blood and feathers from his body.

He felt at peace for a second before he finally hit the ground.

Reidak landed near him, the venom having finally taking its toll on the macaw.

Reidak's eyes remained open, sheer terror printed onto them.

Blu remained on the ground, his muscles and bones screaming in pain.

Jewel ran to him, cradling his head in her wings, "come on Blu, stay with me please!".

Tiago, Bia and Carla ran to their slowly dying father, tears forming.

Blu stared into the eyes of Jewel, now pouring out tears, which hit the ground wight through the hole in Blu's chest.

Blu wiped the tears out of her eyes, "don't cry angel, I will be at peace soon".

He looked to his kids and friends surrounding him, "Alex, you have been a great friend to me since we met and I thank you for fighting with us, Rafael Nico and Pedro you are the best friends any 'hacker' could ever ask for, Bia never stop learning aways learn more, Tiago stay your fun loving self, Carla live life to the fullest and Jewel, I love you".

The 2 lovebirds shared one last passionate kiss before Blu felt life begin to fade from him.

His wing went limp, his eyes closed and what little breathing he was doing stopped.

Blu's head fell to the side, his neck muscles loosening up.

Now Jewel, Tiago, Bia and Carla broke down.

The blood form Blu's wounds mixing with their tears in puddles on the ground.

The sun began to set, bringing darkness to the battlefield.

As the sun set, the darkness enveloped Blu's body and his friends.

"In the next life my love" Jewel said between sobs.

As the darkness came the stars began to show, one star seeming newly formed glowed a bright blue.

Bia noticed this and directed her siblings attention to the star.

"May you rest in peace dad", the group then picked up the corpse of the bird who laughed, never to laugh again, and walked away.

The End

Thank you for reading, PLS review:)


End file.
